I Let Her Call Me Fox
by Dana Doggett
Summary: The night of Mulder and Monica's first date.


Title: I Let Her Call Me Fox

Author: Dana Doggett

E-mail:

Website: .com/

Dates: June 12, 2005; April 12 - 13, 2010; April 25, 2010

Distribution: Serenity of X. All others please ask.

Rating: NC17

Category: Mulder/Reyes

Timeline: Season 8 after Mulder is back - Season 9 before Mulder leaves

Beta: Rubine Goslay

Summary: The night of Mulder and Monica's first date.

Author's Note: The process of putting on a condom didn't fit the flow of this story. Please, when you have sex, use protection. Practice safe sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own "The X-Files", Fox Mulder, Monica Reyes, or any other characters that you recognize from "The X-Files" TV series or movies. "The X-Files" and related characters are owned by 20th Century Fox Broadcasting, and Ten-Thirteen Productions.

When rain falls, it can fall hard. Sometimes it's the same when it comes to love. Fox Mulder never believed in it; the idea of one person caring so much for another, and doing anything in the world to make that person happy, seemed like such a farce. He grew up in a broken home. His parents' divorce was ugly, as was the custody battle and much of their marriage. Mulder was a first-hand witness to what "love" was supposed to be, and he promised himself that he would never let it happen to him.

Love was an unhappy ending. Love was something you feel when you can't stand to look at the person sleeping next to you, so you chose to sleep on the couch. The person you love is also the person you hate the most. This is what he learned from his parents' marriage, that love is bullshit and not worth pursuing.

This is why he came home feeling self-loathing after his very successful date with Monica Reyes.

He hadn't been on a date, not a real date, in years. Not since he had dated Diana Fowley before their short, and sometimes sweet marriage which ended when he was granted a divorce on grounds of abandonment when she up and left him without notice late in 1991. His broken marriage to Diana further solidified in his mind that he'd live out the remaining years of his life as a bachelor.

Monica asked him out on the date they had tonight. He hadn't expected to enjoy himself as much as he did, and to think... he wanted to turn her down when she asked him, but who could refuse that smile? Fact is he'd never had a better time with a woman then he had on this date. She made him feel alive and wanted. Usually women he'd gone out with made him feel like a piece of meat, worthy only if he'd go to bed with them, Monica was not this way.

He's been so pre-occupied with aliens, government conspiracies, Samantha, and the need to make Scully believe, that he hadn't even realized how unhappy he'd become. Tonight Monica triggered a change.

She called him "Fox" throughout their date and he tried to enforce the same barrier he had built between himself and Scully by insisting that she call him "Mulder", but she laughed, reached out and held his hand from across the restaurant table, and shrugged it off.

His name sounded alien at first... "Fox"... but as she continued to say it, the more comfortable he became hearing it out loud. "Fox", it was like foreplay rolling off her tongue.

Since he met Monica at the FBI, when she called him up and asked him to help her to look in on Agent Doggett's murdered son's case, he thought talking shop would be a real ice breaker. He inquired about how she's liking her assignment to the X-Files and she promptly told him that this wasn't a business meeting, it was a date.

He actually felt embarrassed by this and apologized, and then he even admitted that he hasn't been on a date in years. This surprised her.

He smiled remembering how she shot down one of the newest popular rumors at the FBI, that she and Agent Doggett were tight, maybe even a little too... tight, but she assured him that she and John were just friends who happen to work together.

She smirked, "I've said it before, it's not like I'm going home with Post-Its on my ass." She laughed, locked her eyes with his and sipped at her glass of wine.

He'd found a woman not afraid to say "ass" on the first date, and he realized he was beginning to really like this Monica Reyes, and for the record, yes, he thinks she has a nice ass.

"You're thinking about my ass, aren't you?"

Mulder's eyes widened when she bluntly asked him this. How the hell did she know what he was thinking?

"You looked very concentrated, Fox. I said ass-"

He couldn't stop himself from laughing. He was caught and she knew it.

For those couple of hours with Monica he felt like a normal person, not the paranoid man he had become since his sister was abducted in 1973, and it felt good.

The next day, when Scully inquired about his evening he didn't say a word. There's no reason to bring up his date with Monica, never mind the feelings he had started to develop for her, not until he knew for sure that this thing between him and Monica was going to work.

Over time, Scully figured it out on her own. Just like he'd figured out on his own that she and Agent Doggett had much more than professional feelings rallying back and forth between them. He wondered if they were hiding anything from him, probably a relationship. It was no secret that he and Scully were "tight" before his abduction last year, and that she would want to protect his feelings if she and Agent Doggett did have something going on, but he honestly could care less at this point. Her life was her life, and his life was his life.

If he wound up telling Scully about his date with Monica when he saw her, she's for sure raise her eyebrow in doubt, and give him a look that would say that she thinks he's fooling himself. Their biggest problem when they were a couple was his inability to commit himself to her; inevitably, this was their relationship's downfall. She wanted something more than what he could offer and they split on amicable terms.

Mulder rubbed his eyes with his knuckles and got up off of his couch. He wasn't sure why, but the couch just wasn't comfortable to try to sleep on tonight.

He walked to his window and looked outside. The rain hadn't let up.

In dreams, rain symbolizes renewal, washing away the old. It's only fitting that it was raining on this day, the day his eyes were opened to new possibilities, opened to love.

He unlatched the lock on his window and opened it. A cool breeze of rain-scented air filled his apartment. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

There's a knock on his door. He looks at his wrist watch, its 1:30 in the morning, it can't be Scully. He shuffles his feet on the floor as he makes his way to the door and opens it. It's Monica and she's drenched, her white T-shirt clings to her body, no bra... nice.

"Hi." She hesitates. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Not at all. Unemployment gives birth to insomnia." He steps aside to let her in.

She walks in and runs her fingers through her wet hair. She turns to face him.

"I'm the kind of person, Fox, who feels and who doesn't not go after what feels right. When two people connect, like we did, it's silly to hold back. You and I have both been burned before, and I feel your hesitation," she licks her lips, "I have it to, but..."

"But?" Mulder smiles, she's really cute when she's drenched and fumbling over her words, trying to figure out how to come to her point.

"But... and maybe this is just me, but..." her eyes dart from gazing at his lips to locking with his eyes.

Mulder walks to her and touches her face, cupping his fingers behind her neck and caressing her damp cheek with his thumb. Her lips part, he knows she wants to continue trying to put into words what she has started, but maybe there aren't words for what needs to be said.

Mulder leans toward her and gently kisses her. She licks his lower lip, prompting him to open his mouth to her. Their tongues collide. She grabs onto the back of his head and runs her hands through his hair. She moans and drops one hand quickly down his back and firmly holds onto his ass. He moans into her mouth involuntarily.

She's forward. He likes that.

Their kiss grows more passionate and he places his hand atop her wet T-shirt, groping her breast, gently squeezing it.

She presses her centre over his quad muscle and wraps her foot around his calf. Her hands pull at his shirt until his arms are forced over his head. She throws his shirt to the floor. Her mouth is on his nipple before he has a chance to try to remove her clothing. She rubs her tongue over it, soft then hard, all the while her hands squeeze at his breast.

"Monica..." Her name is sweet rolling off his tongue.

Her hands drop to his belt, fumbling with conviction to whip it off and toss it to the floor. Her hand slips inside his pants.

Well... now she knows he's going commando.

Her other hand unzips his pants. She looks at him, aroused, then holds both sides of his pants and she drops them to the floor, lowering herself in front of him. Her face is right in front of his cock, at full salute. She takes hold of his shaft and licks its underside. He would lean back if they were any closer to the wall, but they are not. She slides his cock into her mouth and moans. He feels the vibration of her moan all the way to the base of his dick and balls. His eyes close and he grabs hold of her head.

Monica starts pushing and pulling, licking and sucking his cock expertly. Her eyes are closed, enjoying giving pleasure to him. He lets out a loud moan when her hand takes his balls and gently fondles them.

This is what his right hand should have felt like all these years. Man needs woman, there's no doubt about that.

He looks down at her, her head is thrusting up and down against his erection, pushing and pulling it in and out of her mouth. She moans like a fucking porn star. Her other hand grabs onto his ass, then back again to his cock. She removes him from her mouth for a second and lubricates her fingers with her saliva. She takes him into her mouth again. Mouth on cock. Hand fucking his balls. And then, holy fuck, and then... then he feels her slide a finger up his ass. She's thrusting, with her finger, in and out of his ass! It feels better than he ever thought; no, he's never actually considered asking for a finger fuck up his ass, and he's glad that she's the one to do it to him.

This is almost too much for him to take, three-way stimulation: cock, balls, ass. Cock, balls, ass. Cock, balls... almost there... ALMOST-

She stops suddenly. She fucking stops, what the hell? Mouth off cock. Hand off balls. Finger out of ass. He winces and thrusts his hips forward against nothing. He opens his eyes and looks at her. He's so close to coming, every inch of his face expresses his frustration. He reaches down with his own hand and touches himself. Monica grabs his hand and stops him. She only shakes her head "no".

"Wha-" he can't make out words, why even try?

Monica steps back from him and strips off her wet T-shirt, her nipples are dark and very, very hard. She drops her shirt to the ground with a splat. She touches her breasts and moves her hands oh so slowly down to undo her pants. She slips them off, revealing sexy, black, lacy panties. She walks to him, and he doesn't know where to look... panties... tits... panties... tits... tits... tits... tits...

She kisses him, gently biting his lower lip, interrupting his 'thought process'. She kisses his neck and then nibbles at his ear. Her warm breath is nearly enough to push him over the edge.

"Rip my panties off." She commands him, all the while rubbing his pre-ejaculation around and around the tip of his penis.

Mulder looks her in the eyes as he hooks his thumb at the hip of her panties and he rips them off, she lets out a sexy little "Ooh!" and doesn't break eye contact with him. Then she grabs his hand and presses it in between her legs. She's wet, fucking soaking wet. His fingers explore her silky folds. He pinches her clit and slips a finger inside her hot centre. She moans her approval and kisses him aggressively, with desire to fuck him.

She presses her centre against his throbbing cock and wraps a leg around him. She makes sure that the tip of his penis is rubbing against her clit. She slowly grinds on him, further exciting herself.

Mulder can't take it anymore. He grabs her ass and lifts her up and turns her around, and slams her up against the foyer wall. The force knocks a framed poster of the galaxy to the floor.

Monica wraps both legs around his waist and both arms around his neck. She looks down as he feels for her opening with one hand, and watches as he grabs his cock and pushes into her. Her back arches and her tits press against him, her erect nipples tickling his chest hair.

He lubricates his fingers with her juices and rubs her clit as hard and as fast as he can. He pounds into her, their bodies slamming together against the wall.

He looks down. Her tits are glistening with sweat and are bouncing up and down with the rhythm of her thrust against him. With every thrust he delivers into her she exhales louder and louder. He growls into her ear as he comes closer and closer to climax. He arches his back and pushes even deeper and even harder into her as he comes. The release is fucking amazing, and his orgasm doesn't stop her, she keeps grinding hard against him even as all the muscles in his body tense and he's still as his semen flows inside her.

She still hasn't finished, and he does his best to refocus on her. He moves his fingertip to rub under the hood of her clit. She writhes against him, and squeals with delight. He's still hard so he continues to thrust into her until he feels her muscles contract, sucking his cock further into her, then clamping down on him. She screams and he feels their juices seep out of her and soak the base of his penis.

She relaxes her body, but her vaginal muscles remain tight around him. He kisses her on the forehead and wipes a drop of sweat from her jaw.

They remain pressed up against the wall for a few minutes, enjoying the aftermath of their love making, each catching their breath. Mulder sinks his body into hers, relaxing, pressing all of his body weight against her. She continues to caress his back with her finger tips and rests her chin in the crook of his neck. The cool breeze from the open window in the other room blows over their bodies, chilling their sweat. Mulder feels his muscles fatiguing as his body continues to come down from his orgasmic high.

"I don't mean to sound less of a man, but... there's only so much time a guy can support his woman up against a wall post-coitus." He sounds exhausted.

Monica laughs.

"I was beginning to wonder the same thing." She kisses him. "Can you carry me to your bed? I still want you in me, Fox."

"I think I can muster up the strength to carry a beautiful woman to my bed." He kisses her. "Just make sure you hang on. After what you just did to me, I make no guarantees."

He reaches down and places both hands on her ass, and pulls her from the wall. She keeps her arms and legs wrapped securely around him. She kisses his neck as he carries her to his room.

They fall onto his bed, his penis pushes into her again.

"Mmmm... Fox?"

"Yeah?"

She kisses him and holds his face and smiles.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

Mulder laughs and shakes his head.

"That's really corny, Monica."

"So?"

"So, there are so many better things to say now that you are lying in my bed."

"Oh really, like what?" She runs her fingers through his hair.

"I was actually hoping for," he clears his throat, preparing to tell her what he thinks she should have said, "Fox..."

Monica laughs, "What? No more 'Mulder'?"

He places his index finger on her lips. "Hold on, let me finish."

She nods her head and keeps her mouth shut. He clears his throat again.

"Fox... eat me out." He winks at her and slides his dick out of her, and proceeds to lower his face in between her legs.

Monica's eyes widen and she sits up. "What? Oh my God, Fox! I'd never-"

She's cut off when she feels his tongue lick her clit. She lies back down and enjoys feeling his mouth open to completely encompass her centre. She closes her eyes as she feels his tongue slip inside of her. She grins; knowing tonight is going to be one hell of a great night. She'll have to return the favor after he finishes her this way.

Mulder moans, and her body writhes with the vibration. Mulder smiles and thinks to himself... and to think I let her call me Fox.

End


End file.
